


Proud of Your Boy

by acupofjohn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU- theater, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Based on a Aladdin Song, Kinda, M/M, more charaters will be added later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 08:38:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8884210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acupofjohn/pseuds/acupofjohn
Summary: When Dean tries out for his school's fall musical hes tossed into the mix of literal high school drama





	

Dean Winchester was, in complete hindsight, the biggest push over when it came to his little brother Sam. All Sam had to do was look at Dean with those big puppy dog like golden browns and maybe even through in a soft "Dean, Please?" and Dean would sometimes groan or roll his eyes before agreeing but Dean had to draw the line at some point and today was that day. The Winchesters weren't the most stable of families in fact it seemed that they moved from place to place on a weekly to monthly basis because of their fathers work always relocating John to a different company hold, Dean tried to be the wise one and not get to involved in too much when it came to school. He really never tried to make any friends or tried out for any sports he just did enough to dance through his classes. So the day Sam wondered up to him and asked him if he stay after school for him so he could try out for the schools fall musical Dean straight up had to put his foot Down "Sammy no" "

But Dean why?" Sam seem to whine "Because Sam, I don't know how long we be here. Why even would you want to do something like that anyways?" Dean question and Sam seemed to become a bit sheepish before admitting "Because the girl I like that's in my classes is going to try out and if we both get parts then I'd get to hang out with her more.." Sam trailed off and Dean felt a surge of pride flow through him that Sam had finally taken and interest in a girl "Sam as cute of an idea that is, I really don't know how long we're going to be here and I don't want you to get involved in something you can't finish." Dean said trying to reason with the younger Winchester but the thing with Sam is that once he gets an idea in his head he becomes very hard headed about the situation and refuses to let it go and fortunately for Sam he knew exactly how to push Dean's buttons to get what he wanted. He looked up at Dean with this hurt puppy like expression as he said "Dean, please?" Dean felt muscles in his body tense up and he worried his lip between his teeth for a second before wiping his face with his hand and muttering "Son of a Bitch.." he just couldn't take that look so Dean threw his hands up in defeat "Fine, Fine! I'll wait for you in the parking lot after school." Sam nodded and that was how the deal was sealed.

 

Dean has no idea how,why or even how he found himself in the music room, a room he didn't know existed till just a matter of seconds ago, but yet here he was. Sam was quickly accepted into the social group of music geeks but Dean not so much, from the moment he walked in the door all he seemed to get was stares and silence. It was like the people there viewed him as some type of virus he even managed, when he first walked into the room, to completely silence the room. It was only when Sam gave Dean a curt nod that the attention on him shifted and the idle chatter picked back up. Dean figured he had made the room silent because to the people in the room it must be strange for someone like Dean, who wasn't in their social circle or even involved in the school's music program in any way shape or form, to be in the music room. Dean breathed out softly and muttered "So much for a warm welcoming" softly before plopping himself down in one of the black plastic chairs, he chose a chair located in the back row as more and more people begun to fill the room. The not so surprisingly small room begun to fill with idle chatter but the room again went silent as the metal door opened with a _click_ and three teachers strode in as they moved across the floor the eyes of the students seemed to followed the teachers eagerly. The tall brunette teacher stood up on a small podium, the shorter brunette teacher took a seat at the piano bench, and the male teach took a seat at a small white plastic table with a couple stacks of paper sprawled across it. The brunette at podium had yet to say a single word yet somehow she had the whole entire room's attention, the male teacher cleared his throat catching the attention of the dark haired teacher "Shouldn't we start?" he questioned the woman simply held up a one minute sign then looked down at her watch as to check the time after a minute had passed she pointed at the door and as if on queue a few more students entered the room. The short nerdy looking male student who had piratically burst through the door looked completely out of breath as he tread across the room and took a seat next to Dean. A couple more minutes passed and the room had stopped filling up with people the teacher nodded "Alright for freshmen here I'm Miss Barnes, this is Miss Mills and our lovely director for this year is none other then Crowley!" the room clapped and Miss Barnes cut them off with a quick closing of her fist and swiping it through the air. "Alright! Hello everyone and welcome to this years audition of the schools fall play of drum roll please!" The students begun to stamp their feet or hit the sides of their chairs creating a loud drumming affect, she let the sound linger and cut it off the sound with a simple hand gesture that everyone seemed to know that it meant 'stop' she pulled on a projector screen and it went up with the soft _zip_ of fabric "Aladdin!" she gestured to the board and the words Aladdin were written across the board in a lilac colored cursive font the 'n' in Aladdin drew out into a thin line of smoke and connected to a hastily drawn yellow genie lamp. A soft excited chatter filled the room and Miss Barnes once again had to silence the room."Alright all of you go ahead and grab some sheet music I'll give everyone a moment to go over the songs and then I'll do a roll-call and we'll get today's auditions officially underway."

 

The students got up in an orderly manner and grabbed packets of paper from the table Crowley was sitting at, a few students gathered in a small group and begun to sing some sort of melody and Dean couldn't help but smile when he saw Sam practicing with a girl who looked to be his age. Dean felt like it had been litterly only a couple of minutes before Miss Barnes was back on the podium calling for the student's attention "Alright let's just make sure that everyone who signed up for today's audition is here," Miss Barnes cleared her throat before continuing "Sam Winchester"

"Here" Sam said looking up from the packet he had the teacher nodded and made a mark on the piece of paper in front of her "Castiel Novak?" the kid that had sat next to Dean looked up "Present" he said as he fixed his posture a little. "Ruby Cassity, Bela Tabolt" the list continued on for awhile and to be honest Dean had completely zoned out after the British chick was called on he came back to earth the see the teacher counting the names on the paper and then comparing them to the number of students in the room "Well Meg is missing but it seems like we have someone to fill her slot" The teacher said as she beamed and looked at Dean which honestly threw him off his guard a little but he hoped it didn't show as he replied with "Me?" the teacher nodded "Oh no I'm just here for moral support." The teacher looked at Dean and raised her eyebrow at Dean "Well I'm sorry I don't allot that, you can't be here unless you're trying out so if you're not, I'm sorry but I'm afraid I'm going to ask you to leave." Dean shrugged and stood up but froze when he he heard Sam softly whine "Dean!" Like he was offended at the mere thought of Dean leaving him to do this on his own, Dean sighed "Fine..sign me up" Dean didn't feel or sound to happy about what he had just agreed with but he'd put up with it for Sam. The teacher looked ecstatic "And your last name please." "Winchester" Dean replied the teacher wrote it down "Well Dean you can grab whatever is left of the music" Dean nodded and grabbed one of the packets he looked at the sheet music, the paper had the words Proud of Your Boy written in big letters at the top of the paper and under the bold words were music staffs filled with different notes, luckily for Dean he played guitar so could easily read what the notes were, Dean studied the music and easily learned the gist of how the song was supposed to be sung both by the other guys who had auditioned for the part of Aladdin and by the notes and tempo on the paper. Dean was called soon after Sam was, Dean got up and let out a soft breath as he went to the front of the room and repeated the canter that everyone who had auditioned "My name is Dean Winchester and I'll be auditioning for the part of Aladdin." Mrs. Barnes nodded "And what song will you be signing for us Dean?" Dean licked his lips nervously "Proud of Your Boy" Miss Barnes nodded again "Alright go head" and with that Miss Warren begun playing the accompaniment for Proud of your boy Dean took a deep breath and begun to [sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvgEdGdRJi0) "Proud of your boy. I'll make you proud of your boy. Believe me bad as I've been ma' you're in for a pleasant surprise. I've wasted time, I've wasted me. So say I'm slow for my age, a late bloomer okay, I agree. That I've been one rotten kid, some son, some pride and some joy but I'll get over these lousing up messing up screwing up times. You see Ma' now comes the better part, someones gonna make good cross his stupid heart, make good and finally make you proud of your boy." Dean paused for a moment and let the accompany bleed through for a split second Dean took a soft breath before continuing "Tell me that I've been a louse and a loafer, you won't get a fight here no mam'. Say I'm a gold brick, a goof-off, no good but that couldn't be all that I am. Water flows under the bridge let it pass, let it go. There's no good reason that you should believe me, not yet, I know but someday and soon I'll make you proud of your boy. No I can't make myself: taller, or smarter, or handsome, or wise. I'll do my best, what else can I do? sense I wasn't born perfect like dad or you... mom I will try to, try hard to make you proud of your boy."

 

Dean held the final note for awhile before letting the accompaniment play him off, Dean's voice was clean crisp and clear, it was obvious that Dean had been singing for a long while. Dean hadn't realized that to calm his nerves half way through the song and when he opened them the whole room was staring at him in awe and a few of the girls in the room had gone misty eyed it was like they didn't expect a voice like that to come out of someone like him and definitely not with the level of emotion that Dean had sung it with, even Ms. Barnes looked completely and utterly shocked. The one teacher simply call Crowley just looked intrigued as he asked "So Dean how long have you been singing for." instead of embarrassing Sam and saying that he had been singing sense Sam had been born he just nonchalantly shrugged and said "Couple years" Crowley cocked his eyebrow and smirked "Well it certainly shows" Ms Barnes wrote something down and smiled before saying "I agree, thank you Dean." Dean nodded "Alright next please" Dean made his way back to his seat. Once sat down it seem like the rest of the time just buzzed by and soon Dean was taking Sam home making him dinner, making sure both of their homework was done and that Sam was safe in sound in his bed, despite everything that had happen in their life it was nice to just feel normal every once and awhile.


End file.
